


Good Boy

by Ariphyll (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ariphyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However, no matter how well-behaved Michael liked being, sometimes he enjoyed disobeying even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: anonymous asked: Micheoff daddy kink where Geoff has to punish Michael
> 
> I hope you like this, anon. I’ve never done daddy kink and it’s been a while since I last wrote some smut but I’ve written a few short punishment fics before so I combined my knowledge of the basics of the kink and then my knowledge of d/s situations into something I hope you’ll at least enjoy. (The ending also sort of got away from me, so sorry if it may seem a tad bit odd, I hope it doesn’t!)

Michael enjoyed being a good boy for Geoff, honestly he did. He loved being praised and treated well, and it always kept Geoff in a good mood. However, no matter how well-behaved Michael liked being, sometimes he enjoyed disobeying even more.

Which led to his current position. Naked, blindfolded, spread-eagle and with a vibrator inside him that was controlled by a remote that was kept far out of Michael’s reach. Although he couldn’t see him, Michael could sense Geoff was nearby – that and the fact he could hear the annoying click every time Geoff fiddled with the dial on the toy.

Michael let out a whimper that sounded pathetic to even his own ears as Geoff turned down the vibrations for what felt like the hundredth time, denying Michael of even getting close to a sense of release. Not like the loud-mouth expected it; he was being punished, but this was still picking at the edge of his patience.

To be truthful, Michael knew exactly what fucking with Gavin’s editing that morning would get him. That didn’t deter him from doing it, of course. If that did then half of the shit Michael decided to do would never happen, but sometimes during these punishments he wondered if maybe he should really keep a watch on himself.

“Let me ask you something, Michael. Is there a _reason_ you enjoy pissing daddy off so much? Are these punishments just not doing it for you?” Geoff asked, and Michael bit at his lip as he turned up the dial.

“N-no daddy, I’m – shit,” Michael cut himself off as vibrations grew more intense.

Both of them knew very well that the red-head couldn’t think very well when he was being teased like this.

“Maybe I should just leave you like this for longer, trap your little dick so you can’t come and go out for dinner. Maybe if these last longer you’ll be more sorry. Or perhaps I should invest in a whip?” Geoff mused, not really asking Michael.

“I am s-sorry, daddy,” the bound man said, shivering and panting a bit more heavily and the sensations being inflicted on him. “You know I – mm – am.”

“Do I? ‘Cause every time I believe you, you seem to act up within another week or so. I wonder where I went wrong with my baby boy.”

Michael shifted on the bed, cock hard and aching but still staying untouched. He pulled at his restraints, letting out a moan as Geoff flipped the dial even higher.

“You didn’t go – fuck – you didn’t go wrong anywhere w- hnn – with me daddy,” Michael whimpered, eyes clenched tight behind his blindfolded.

“Clearly I did. You disobey me, you curse when you _know_ ,” nails digging into the red-head’s thigh suddenly punctuating the word. “I don’t like it when you use that language with me.”

“S-sorry, daddy,” Michael squeaked, shifting uncontrollably as his dick demanded urgent attention. “I don’t mean too.”

Breathing heavily, the blindfolded man at least wished the toy would be turned down. It was hard enough having it on at all and being left untouched and unable to come, but having it up so high was driving him nuts.

“I feel like you’re lying to me,” Geoff commented. “because if you were truly sorry you would behave. Instead you act out and then I have to punish you, and we both know I hate doing that.”

Michael started a reply before choking at the feeling of fingers ghosting ever so lightly over his hard dick, hips thrusting up as well as they could, seeking for harsher friction. A harsh slap on his leg however reminded him that he didn’t control the scene, and Michael forced his hips to lie on the bed once more.

“I punish you by taking away your favorite thing – orgasm, but it just seems to not be cutting it. Perhaps my punishments should go on longer than one night? Would that fix our problems? I could buy a whip and use that instead of going through this whole process.”

Michael shivered, but more so in fear then pleasure. He could handle being smacked, but he wanted to never have a whip touch his skin. He knew that it was, in all reality, an empty threat as Geoff would never push past his clear limits, but he opened his mouth nonetheless. However, as he drew in a breath to say something a gag was promptly shoved in his mouth.

“I’m getting tired of you talking back to me.”

Michael whined loudly, but didn’t dare protest any more than that. When he was gagged he knew he needed to shut up before Geoff got really upset with him and made it even worse for him.

“Now, let me think. What could possibly be making my baby boy defy me so often? Do you perhaps not love me anymore? Have you moved on from your daddy and don’t want me taking care of you anymore?”

Michael thrashed his head back and forth; that was the complete opposite of what he felt.

“Hm… you’re saying no, but I can’t help but feel like that’s the only answer. No wonder you never react to your punishments.”

The bound man let out a high-pitched whine, yanking at his binds. God damn it, why did everything Geoff have to buy last in strength for fucking ever? Michael shook his head even more violently, letting out another noise and trying to push aside his ache for an orgasm to focus, even if the dial went up and down.

“You sure seem intent on shaking your head no. Are you trying to say I’m wrong? That you do love your daddy?” Geoff asked, running a hand through his hair.

Michael made a noise of agreement and nodded his head, relishing in the feeling of Geoff’s fingers in his curls.

“Then why exactly do you continue to disobey me?” Geoff’s voice stayed calm but the hand in his hair became like a vice grip, pulling. “Why do you take these punishments and then act up once more? Tell me, Michael, what is it that I need to do to get my baby boy to listen?”

Michael knew it was a trap, a ploy to get him to speak when he wasn’t allowed, but Michael couldn’t help the frustrated cry that left his throat.

The hand in his hair pulled even harder. “I don’t want to whip you, Michael, but I will. I’ll do what I need to in order to make you behave.”

Michael wished Geoff would stop pulling at his hair because all it did was send waves of heat straight to his dick and that only made him crave his orgasm more and good god did he just want to come but he couldn’t because he was bad and he made Geoff upset he fucked up and now he was being punished why did he do this fuck he was so close-

Skilled fingers pulled the gag from Michael’s mouth, rubbing at the edge of his lips where saliva began to pool.

“Tell me, Michael, are you going to behave?”

“Y-yes, daddy.”

“Are you sorry?”

“Yes, daddy, of course, daddy.”

“Do you want to come?”

“Oh yes, daddy, please, daddy.”

“Are you sorry for what you did?”

“Yes, daddy, I’m so so sorry.”

“Are you going to behave and listen to me?”

“ _Yes_ , daddy, I promise.”

“You’re not going to act up again are you? Because you know your daddy hates that?”

“Of course, daddy, oh please daddy let me come, I’m so sorry.”

A moment passed and Michael held his breath, hoping that Geoff might hold some mercy and let it end, but as he felt lips press against his forehead he felt his heart sink.

“Daddy needs to go do something downstairs for a bit. You finish your punishment here and I’ll be back later.”

Michael choked on his breath as he felt a hand wrap around his dick and slowly, ridiculously slowly, stroked it once and then left, the door shutting signaling the redhead was now alone. Michael groaned and bit at his lip, whining. Fuck.


End file.
